Star Wars: The Risen Light
by brokenskywalker
Summary: If you think the story of Rey, Finn, and Poe are the new heroes of the galaxy- you're wrong. C3-PO is on a secret Resistance mission to find Agent Datan Antilles on Naboo. But little does the Resistance know that they would find the missing piece of Luke Skywalker. This missing piece isn't an object, but a person that will change everything in the galaxy... (AU to the 'TFA' Series)
Author's notes: Hey everyone! So, on tumblr I thought it would be awesome to write a background story of my role-play Star Wars muse. I know this first chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be longer than this one. If anyone has a tumblr account and wants to read it off of there, I have the description on my account on that. Thank you and I hope you will like it!

May the Force be with you

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…._  
 _During the story of Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron's destiny, another awakening is felt through the Force. It has been twenty-one years since the brave Commander of the Rebellion and the Resistance death has been remembered not only to the Resistance and the Republic, but to Naboo. As the memorial taken place, General Organa's trusty droid, C3-PO, has been separated from the Resistance. Now the golden droid is stranded on Naboo with the mission to find the secret agent of the Resistance. But little do they know that they'll retrieve not only the missing agent but the missing piece of Luke Skywalker…_

Chapter One: Was it a Nightmare?

 _ **21 years before the 'Awakening'…**_

' _Run… Run… Run…'_

It was the only thought that the woman had as she ran through the streets of Naboo. It was a dark night and the First Order was after her. She was carrying something small that was covered in swaddling clothes… Or someone… She held the baby so close to her chest as if she wanted to protect the innocent child.

"Over here!" A stormtrooper spotted the woman with a group of other stormtroopers and scouts. The woman realized that she was now spotted and had to get out of plain sight. She then ran… Again…

'Run… Run… Run…' She kept thinking. But when the woman kept running for her and the child's life, the child raised her hand and swung it.

"AH!" A loud scream of bloody murder came from behind. The woman stopped and looked what happened, she saw the First Order troops crushed in a pile of stone from the Nabooian statue of Queen Amidala that once stood.

The woman was in shock but wasn't surprised about the child's power. She looked down at the innocent baby's face, " You're going to be a lot like your father someday…"

She then continued to run until she reached an alley where someone was waiting for her there. The figure was in the shadows and wanted the First Order not to catch her. When she noticed the woman approaching her, she put her hood down and revealed to herself to the woman, "Commander Rishek-"

"Please call me Thena, senator" The woman spoke, "And it's not Rishek anymore, it's Skywalker…"

The senator nodded and held her arms out for the child, "I'll keep her safe, she'll take the name of Naberrie…"

When Thena gave her child away to Senator Naberrie from her grasp, Thena's heart broke. But she had to be strong and keep her heart valiant and true. Thena looked at the senator with a serious expression, "My daughter must not fall into the hands of Snoke, if she does- she will be the most powerful Knight of the Dark Side… She would be even worse than Vader if it happens…"

After Then spoke, Senator Naberrie nodded with a strong tone, "She will not fall to the Dark Side, you have my word…"

Thena sighed in relief and Senator Naberrie a sad smile, " Thank you Pooja…" She looked down at her daughter, wanting her back from Pooja's grasp. She felt as if she was being torn by two blades and it burned in the coldest way as possible. She came close to her daughter, "Naltalda… My baby girl…" She continued as painful tears flowed down her face, "Never forget who you are… You are a Light of the Force… You are a daughter of the Jedi… You are loved…"

She then planted a kiss on her daughter's delicate head for the last time. Then, out in the distance, both Pooja and Thena heard a group of First Order scouts coming their way.

Thena looked at Pooja in both fear and courage, "Leave, I'll distract them."

"But you'll-"

"It doesn't matter for my life anymore, it matter's for my child!" Thena exclaimed, "Go!"

Pooja then ran through the small alley with the child. She then was greeted by her handmaidens and some of her body guards, "We must get to the Theed Palace before the First Order finds us…"

After Thena couldn't see the Senator anymore, she ran the other way and was not only greeted by First Order troops, but a whole flank of officers, scouts, and other First Order members.

"Freeze!" The captain of the stormtroopers yelled. Thena put her shaking hands on her head as a sign of surrender. "On your knees!" The captain ordered Thena as she got on her knees. She noticed that a figure stood in front of her. It was the Right Hand of Snoke.

"Where's the child?" The Right Hand asked Thena. Thena looked at the dark figure that was cover in black. Not only the figure's body was cover in black leather, but the face as well. She gave an dark, serious expression, she would never give away her child's whereabouts, "What daughter?"

A slap came across the beautiful face of Thena. The Right Hand knew she was lying, through the Dark Side, the figure knew. "I know you're your lying Skywalker, your child was with you on Yavin4 and on Corellia…" A pause came upon them as the Right Hand came close to Thena's face, "A mother never leaves her child…"

Thena was now deathly angry of what the Right Hand said. Yes it was true that she left her child, but it was for a greater purpose, " But a mother never betrays her only child."

"You're right", Then a stab of two red beams came upon Thena's chest- piercing her heart. Thena didn't know how to describe the pain she was feeling. But it just felt like the same with when she gave away her child: being torn by two blades in the coldest way. The Right Hand came close to Thena's right ear, " I know you won't tell me, you're too strong- well, not anymore…"

Thena looked at the Right Hand stumbling her last words, "You all will fail… to try to seduce her… Go to hell…"

The Right Hand ignored her last words and ended her pain. Thena's body fell to the floor with glass eyes wide open and a tear of blood came upon her expressionless face.

* * *

A young woman awoke from her bed in horror. Sweat dripped down her face and her heart was pounding fast. She looked at the window where the Nabooian night was still in the air. This was the hundredth time that she had a nightmare like this. She knew that something was wrong with her and she knew that this power that she didn't describe was now boiling in her soul.

Her doors slammed open with two figures coming towards her. One figure was a beautiful yellow Twi'lek that had a concern look on her face, and the other was an older human woman who was worried to death… That older woman was Pooja Naberrie…

"Naltalla" The Pooja came to her with an embrace, "Are you all right? You were screaming, your voice carried through the whole palace- even the Queen was woken up by it."

The young woman calmed down and felt ashamed about waking up the Queen of Naboo up, but she didn't want to get into that topic. She looked at her Twi'lek handmaiden, "Lai'la… Could you please leave so me and my mother can talk alone?…"

Lai'la nodded and bowed towards the young lady, "Yes, your highness…" She then left the room leaving Pooja and the princess alone. The princess looked at her mother yearning to know about the truth, "I'm not your daughter, am I?…"

Pooja's eyes widen, "You are my daugh-"

"I mean, your not my blood mother, right?" the Princess of Naboo spoke, not being convinced. Pooja's eyes calmed down and sighed shaking her head.

"I knew it…" She continued, " My name isn't 'Naltalla', isn't? It's 'Naltalda'?"

Pooja furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How did you know that?"

"Because I had a vision, not a nightmare, of my mother, the Martyr of the Resistance, die in the hands of the First Order." Naltalda explained, "You were there when she gave me away and my birth mother died because of me…"

Pooja's expression sadden of the truth that Naltalda spoke of. Naltalda knew… Somehow knew that Pooja was still in grief of those years ago.

"Ever since when I was a child, I've been experiencing these dreams…Nightmares… Visions… I can make things move when I want to, I can read people's minds- I can even trick people to do what I want!" Naltalda exclaimed in frustration. It was really hard for her how to describe it to her guardian, but Pooja knew what this power was…

Pooja wanted to tell her, but she couldn't for her safety, "Nal… You need to sleep… Tomorrow is the Remembrance of-"

"My mother…" Naltalda said as she finished her sentence. But Pooja gave her a look that any mother would give when their child was acting up.

"The Remembrance of the Martyrs…" Pooja then got up from her seat and walked away from her ward, "Night Nal…" She looked back before she closed Naltalda's doors, "You will always be my daughter in my heart…"

The doors closed and the tears of the Princess came down her face. No one never knew how it felt to be kept in the dark about her abilities. She didn't know what to call them and now she wondered if the people of Naboo will know… But this was the start of her destiny and within her destiny comes a great cost to everything she would've known….

* * *

…..Chapter Two… Coming Soon….


End file.
